A Bitter and Sweet Mix: a Rinto x Rei Vocaloid Fanfiction
by Je2terUnm42ked
Summary: BOYxBOY! Rei is that anti-social kid in class who won't befriend anyone except his sister, Rui until he was paired with Len Kagamine. They became friends and it wasn't a problem for Rei to have a friend or two. Rui meets a friend at the internet, soon visiting the Kagene household. Lenka and her brother meets The Kagene's. Rated M for later chapters :]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**:  
This is one of my rarest pairings and I don't even know if anyone ships Rinto and Rei xD

Disclaimer:  
I do not own vocaloids. All rights go to their rightful owner.

* * *

**A Bitter and Sweet Mix Part 1: A Rinto x Rei Vocaloid Fanfiction**

It was a sunny summer morning when Rei Kagene groaned, sitting up from the couch in the living room. He lived with his sister, Rui Kagene, who was busy using her laptop at the other side of the couch.

"Oh my god. It's so hot!" Rei groaned again. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it off, exposing his bare chest to heat.

"I know right? And you might want to put your shirt back on before my guests arrive. I'll go turn on the AC to cool down the room now" Rui stood up and left the living room.

Rei sighed and clumsily wore his shirt again. He was wearing a black shirt with yellow sleeves and on his shirt were yellow and black headphones with the sentence "Drowning myself with music" below them. He wore a pair of dark gray knee-length shorts that have a yellow hemming.

He stood up and walked outside, the sun blazing down on his face and body. He covered his eyes and started walking down the sidewalk, eager to find the nearest shop that could keep his cool.

He found a coffee shop and smiled. He entered and ordered his drink, paying after. The seats were full but luckily, he found one seat that had two chairs. He sat down and took a sip of his sweet drink. The liquid went down his throat coolly as he savored the flavor.

He looked out the huge glass window and stared off at the distance, thinking about the events that had happened before when they went to school. He wasn't social and only had two friends. Those friends were no other than Rui Kagene and Len Kagamine.

Len befriended Rei when they were later assigned to do a project together. They became close and eventually, became best friends. They would still often contact each other through the internet and through texting. If it wasn't for Len, Rei wouldn't have any friends except his sister. He isn't interested in making any social contact with anyone he doesn't know so all in all, it was all okay for Rei to have at least a friend or two.

When he was little, Rei used to be best friends with Gumo "Gumiya" Megpoid until he had to leave the country and attend a new school. Rei hadn't befriended anyone since.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Rei's thoughts were cut off from the sudden interruption. He turned his face to the right and glared but slowly softened as he examined the blonde's face. He looked a lot like Len but taller and had messier hair. Unlike Len's sea blue eyes, this vocaloid had dim light blue eyes that matched his complexion.

There's this one small and tiny detail I forgot to mention. Rei is a sucker for hot guys. Well, not much but he could fall head-over-heels to any male vocaloid who would catch his interest. That has been happening a lot recently but Rei would quickly dismiss the thought. Although this one was different. His dim light blue eyes seem to take Rei's breath away.

"Uhh, excuse me?" The blonde stranger asked, smiling. Rei felt the heart in his chest start thumping loud as he shook from his trance.

"Sure" He barely croaked out, looking at a different direction to hide his faint blush that was painted across his cheeks. The blonde thanked him and sat down across Rei. He took a sip from his coffee and meanwhile, Rei stole a glance when he wasn't looking.

"So, Who are you? I can't just let anyone sit with me if I barely even know them" Rei faced forward, finally making a conversation with the other. The blonde gently placed his cup of coffee down and looked up at the raven haired boy's face.

"That'll have to be a secret. What are you going to do, search me through the internet and stalk me?" The blonde smirked, placing his arm on the table while slightly leaning forward.

"Oh, so you're one of those guys. Pathetic" Rei scowled and clenched his hand into a fist. His eyes pierced through those dim light blue ones. When the blonde across him got the message, he spoke up.

"Whoa, wait! One of what guys?" The blonde frowned and gripped on Rei's hand. Rei's glare softened as his hand uncurled themselves.

"One of those douche bag guys who flirt a lot and loves to brag about shit and what-not" He averted his eyes from the blonde's and spoke. The blonde let go of his hand and replied.

"I don't flirt and brag. Although, if you've got to know me better, you might even like me" He smiled almost deviously when his phone gone off. He pulled it out of his pocket and later, stood up.

"I have to go. My sister's calling me for an important rendezvous. You probably live somewhere nearby this coffee shop, right? Wanna meet up sometime tomorrow or the day after?" The Len-look-alike smiled at Rei, sliding his phone back on his side pocket.

"Yeah, sure." Rei nodded when the other smiled. He left the coffee shop and out on the streets. Rei sighed and finished his coffee before dumping the empty cup on the trash bin. He stood up and walked home. He checked his watch and it was exactly 12 PM at noon.

Once he reached his house, he pulled on the door only to be pulled in by his demure looking sister who was already dragging him up the stairs to his room.

"Go change your sticky sweaty clothes. My new friend is going to be here any minute and she's looking forward to meeting you too! There'll be a couple more of them but- Oh well, I'll tell you later when they arrive" Rui pushed Rei into his room, running back to hers, which was beside Rei's, to fix her stuff.

"W-what?! Rui- Ugh, fine!" Rei didn't ever want to be pulled or dragged by anyone especially his sister. She's got hands of steel. HANDS. OF. STEEL. That it almost tore his shirt off.

He jumped in the shower, cleansing his body and hair. He dried himself with his faint gray colored towel and changed into a new set of clothes. He grabbed a dark gray shirt with the same yellow sleeves and a sign that says "I'M GREAT IN BED" in white bold letters and a smaller one that says "I CAN SLEEP FOR DAYS" below the bigger one at the middle. He wore the same knee-length shorts but it's hue is a lightly colored yellow. Black swiggly lines surrounded the waistband of his shorts.

He combed his hair into his desired style before walking out his room to find Rui waiting anxiously at the living room's couch. He sighed and descended the stairs, catching Rui's attention.

"Rei! They're going to be here any minute! I haven't really met her because we only talk through skype and she looks really friendly and I'm panicking!" Rui stood up almost quickly and clung onto her brother's shirt, shaking him harshly.

"Stop! You're going to make me sick!" Rei gripped on Rui's hands hard. She stopped and released him, apologizing afterwards.

"Bluh!" Rei raised a hand to his forehead and walked towards the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and poured cold water on it. He took a sip before he heard the doorbell ring. He chuckled as he heard Rui running for the door.

"Oh hi, Lenka! Wow!"

"Hey Rui! oh my gosh, hi!"

Rei shook his head, finishing his drink while listening to the two energetic female vocaloids talk their head off. He placed the glass on the sink and paused, smiling to hear Rui so happy to talk to her new friend.

'She did say there were others. Who could those be?' Rei thought to himself, missing a few important details Lenka was saying at the other room.

"Oh! And this is my brother Rinto!"

"I thought he was just another friend of yours but that's awesome! I have a brother too!"

"Really? Where is he?"

"Hold on. Rei! Get in here!"

Rei smirked as he heard his sister's voice shout throughout the rooms.

"Make me!" He replied, shouting back. He heard small chattering before his sister stomped through the kitchen with both her arms crossed.

"Are you or aren't you going to meet my friend and her brother?" Rui smiled like she've done something awful and covered it with a sweet yet creepy looking smile and took a step forward. Rei smiled back almost identically and stepped forward, as if accepting her challenge.

"I. Said. Make. Me" Rei now had a full on mischievous smile. Rui's eye twitched before she lunged at her brother. Rei, luckily, dodged quickly. He ran out the kitchen to the living room where the two friends where staying and opened the drawer near the far corner where his sister would keep her '_important_' stuff. He smirked when he finally got hold of something valuable from his sister's.

"Oh Rei. You could never beat me at my own game. Now admit defeat before this gets shredded into pieces" Rui held her smile as she held up Rei's music book that contained the piano notes he would practice time to time at their school's music room.

He turned around, keeping the valuable item behind his back. He felt his smile drop lightly but held it when he realized Rui would die for getting the item out of his hands so he continued beaming that creepy smile.

"Oh Rui. You could never beat me at _MY_ own game. Now admit defeat before this baby gets shredded into pieces" Rei mocked his sister's actions and smirked wide while slowly bringing the item to his chest.

"Hah! Me? Neve-" Rui's face faltered when she saw what Rei was holding. He had a triumphant grin on his face when he saw Rui drop his music book on the ground with a thud.

"Oh Rui. Looks like someone forgot to keep their Yaoi Book and left it here in this unsuspecting drawer. Looks like I win this round" Rei held out his hand when his sister grabbed hold of his music book, returning it back to him.

"Now give me mine!" Rui glared but softened when her brother gave her back her book of yaoi collection. All her photos and fanfiction were to be found in her book.

"That's awesome! I'm a yaoi fan too, Rui! Gaaaaahh!" The blonde girl who was named Lenka ran up to Rui, hugging her tightly. Rui's eyes widened when she heard the news. They both screamed and hugged each other.

Rei shook his head and kept his music book somewhere in one of the drawers. Rui and Lenka finally stopped screaming and turned to face Rei.

"Rei, I would like you to meet Rinto, Lenka's brother" Rui gestured to her right after Lenka had took a peek in her yaoi book.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Like what I said. This. IS. A. RARE. Pairing. I doubt there would even be Rinto x Rei shippers. D'aaaww D:


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

Hey, I'm back with chapter 2 and I hope you guys like it :]

Disclaimer: 

I do not own vocaloids. All rights go to their rightful owners.

* * *

**A Bitter and Sweet Mix Part 2: a Rinto x Rei Vocaloid Fanfiction**

Rei shook his head and kept his music book somewhere in one of the drawers. Rui and Lenka finally stopped screaming and turned to face Rei.

"Rei, I would like you to meet Rinto, Lenka's brother" Rui gestured to her right after Lenka had took a peek in her yaoi book.

Rei followed the direction Rui was pointing at and met familiar dim light blue eyes. The other blonde also looked shock to see the same face from the coffee shop not too long ago.

"Hi Rei! Wow. I like your name, it's cool and you're the guy from the coffee shop, am I right?" Rinto smiled as he approached Rei.

"Yeah. Hey Rinto" Rei replied lazily, turning his back to the other. He faced Rui and asked.

"What's their surname?"

"Kagamine. Haven't you heard? They're Len and Rin's cousins!" Rui shouted. Lenka giggled and gave the yaoi book of collection back to Rui. Rei's eyes widened at the information. He took a quick glance at Rinto, then at Lenka, and back to Rinto again.

"Unbelievable. Call me when you need anything. Or actually, don't." Rei was ready to go back to his room, passing by Rui and Lenka when he felt a hand grip on his arm.

"Hold on! Lenka brought Rinto here so you two could be friends! But it wasn't like she already knew I had a brother. C'mon, Rei!" Rui spun Rei around, making him face the second Kagamine's. Lenka was happily grinning with her hands on her waist while Rinto was smiling with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt" Rei scratched the back of his head, looking down at the floor. He heard Rui squeal before his hand was entwined with another. He looked up to see Rinto smiling brightly.

"Let's go" Rei sighed as he led Rinto up the stairs and through his room. All his stuff were either dull gray, dim yellow or dark black. His bed cover was light gray with a bright yellow blanket covering half of it.

The floor rug is somehow light gray and the walls of his room were strips of light gray and light yellow. The night stand beside his bed was black though and so was the table beside the wall where his laptop, a couple books and a couple of paper and pens lay scattered.

Rei sat down on his bed with Rinto following. He laid back and stared off the ceiling when he heard Rinto texting through his phone. Rei looked at him, thinking what he's thinking about.

"Yo Rei, you still remember Len, right?" Rinto asked, putting his phone down on the bed. He asked Rei and looked at his yellow eyes.

"Yeah. Why?" Rei could feel all the fun memories he had with Len back at school surging through his brain and he couldn't take his mind off that one time when he brushed his hand against Len's and he's been acting quite strange then. Most likely avoiding or blushing whenever Rei gets too close.

"He's gay," Rinto stated plainly. Rei sat up straight and blinked.

"Gay? Wh-"

"For you" Rinto finished his sentence, smiling afterwards. Rei's head was spinning with a ton of questions before he regained control of himself once more.

"For me? What do you mean?" Rei looked down on his lap, inattentive to the blonde who was staring at him. Rinto bit his lip before he raised his hand and turned Rei's face to his direction. He stared into the deep yellow orbs and beamed to hide his obscure facade he kept from Rei.

"He likes you because he thinks you're cute and amazing. You've always been there for him and he had a change of feelings for you. He likes you so much that he won't be willing to give you to anyone else but himself. He thinks that maybe you two are destined for each other and you two should never leave each other no matter what happens" Rinto was on the edge of cracking up but he strongly kept it in.

Rei was speechless. All he could do was stare back into the dim light blue eyes that held him in a trance, absentmindedly slowly leaning closer. Rinto, oblivious to the act, separated his hand from Rei's face and hugged him.

"It would make his day if you said you liked him back. Do you? But if you don't, then I guess it's fine with him" Rinto nuzzled onto Rei's shoulder to try and keep his smile from breaking if he said yes. Rei only wrapped his arms around the blonde before he made up his mind.

"Tell him that it was kind of him to say such things but I'm sorry. I don't feel the same way about him than he does with me. However, we could still be friends if he wanted" Rei smiled weakly at Rinto as he separated from the hug. Rinto smiled widely and brought his phone out.

"Do you want to call Len and tell him yourself? At least he had to hear it from you" The blonde vocaloid held his phone on his left hand as he stretched it out to Rei. The brunette nodded and took the phone from Rinto. The other vocaloid stood up and left the room for their privacy.

Rei checked his phone to see that all he had to do was click on dial to call Len. He took a deep breath before hitting dial. The phone was ringing but after a few seconds, Len finally picked up.

"Rinto! So what did Rei say? Did he say yes?" Len's voice was heard through the other end.

'_I guess this'll be harder than I thought_' Rei thought, grimacing as he heard the cheery voice on the phone. He closed his eyes and greeted the vocaloid.

"Hey Len. Rinto gave me the phone so I could tell you myself" Rei could hear the silence after he said those words. He regretted doing this but he figured he had to.

"Okay. Go on" Len lost the cheer and happiness in his voice as he said it plainly blank. It almost made Rei feel guilty but it was the truth. He didn't feel the same way for the blonde shota. Although, he did somehow feel the same way but for someone else. He doesn't know who yet and it was aching for him to find out who.

"Len, it was very kind of you to say such things to me but I'm really sorry. I don't feel the same way about you than you do to me" Rei replied, drawing a sharp breath afterwards. Another silence crossed their conversation before he heard Len sniffing.

"I understand but.. Say such what things? I only asked Rinto to say that you've been there for me and I had a change of feelings for you then I told him to ask if you like me back afterwards. Why? What else did he say?" Len asked, feeling curious. Rei was confused as well but decided for Len not to know the other words Rinto said.

"Nothing. He just said that you think I'm cute, that's all" Rei hesitantly said. He didn't want their conversation to have a weird turn. Instead, he shook the feeling and ignored it for a while.

"Y-yeah. Th-that was tr-true. Anyways, I h-have to go" Len sounded like he was crying. Rei felt sorry for the blonde vocaloid so he apologized once again before the call disconnected.

He sighed, standing up to leave his room and walk down the stairs. He reached the living room to find Rui and Lenka on the couch chattering about which male vocaloid goes with who.

"Totally Kaito and Len!" Rui insisted, squealing after.

"They look cute too but I ship the most random vocaloids! Such as Mikuo and Nero! You know, Miku and Neru's brothers? They look really cute with each other!" Lenka squeezed her cheeks to puff them out and Rui laughed at the move. He searched the living room but there was no sign of Rinto.

He moved into the kitchen to check if he was there but unfortunately, he wasn't. He shrugged and walked over to the kitchen counter where Gumo and he used to sing their hearts out when they were small. He placed his hands on it and leaned a bit, leaving space for him and the kitchen counter.

Rei would think of the times when Gumo and him couldn't go down the kitchen counter because it was too far down and Kaito would have to help them because he was taller than both of them. He would put his arms around their waist and hoist them down. That's where Rei stopped the memory when he imagined someone else holding his waist. Who said you can't have weird fantasies about you and someone else? The society? Pfffft. Yeah right.

Suddenly, a pair of pale arms snaked their way to the brunette's waist and held them there. Rei raised an eyebrow when someone whispered on his ear.

"Guess who I am~" The intruder behind him said in a sing-song voice. The voice was recognizable. Almost too recognizable. Rei rolled his eyes and replied.

"Is it the douche who I first met at the coffee shop?" Rei said sarcastically. He felt the blonde's breath on his neck and shivered. '_God. Why does he have to be so close?_' Rei thought, fighting to hide the light blush on his cheeks.

"I guess so" Rinto rested his head on the brunette's shoulder. Rei rolled his eyes again and turned around to face him, making Rinto lean away but kept his arms around the other's kept his hands on the counter behind him as he faced Rinto. Their distance was too close that when Rei leaned away, backing up by the counter, Rinto followed even closer since his arms was around the brunette's waist.

"Can you get your hands off me?" Rei glared at Rinto. The said vocaloid ignored and instead, smirked. He stuck his tongue out playfully, indicating that he won't do what he's been told to do. The Kagene only scowled before shoving the other one, making Rinto release his grip but otherwise, keeping his smirk.

Rei headed to the living room but stopped when he heard what Lenka and Rui was talking about. Rinto seems to notice and walked to his direction.

"Rare pairing, huh? Don't tell your brother but.. Right now? I sort of ship Rinto with my brother, Rei" Rui whispered quietly. But not quiet enough for both male vocaloids to hear.

"Oh my gosh! Now that you mentioned it, it might even be possible! I now officially ship them too! Rinto and Rei looks cute together!" Lenka didn't mind being loud so it filled the whole living room.

When he heard what the two were talking about, his smirk got wider as he eyed the raven haired vocaloid beside him. Rei was biting his lip hard, fighting to keep the blush away from his cheeks but that only made it worse so he turned his head away from Rinto.

The blonde vocaloid checked his phone and it was 3 PM. He grabbed Rei's arm and walked into the living room where the two yaoi crazed fangirls were chatting.

"You guys want pizza?" Rinto smiled wide, immediately releasing Rei's hand afterwards. Rei kept quiet and sat down beside his sister. Rui and Lenka nodded and as soon Rinto was on the phone, ordering the pizza, all four of them placed their orders. Once they were done, Rinto placed the phone down and walked up to the two female vocaloids.

"I'll just get some fresh air outside" He excused himself when both Rui and Lenka nodded. He smiled and brought his phone out, heading outside the house.

"You know, I heard you two a while ago when you said you'd pair me up with Rinto" Rei confronted his sister, Rui, who was shocked. Lenka's eyes widened and shrieked at the top of her lungs. Both Kagene's covered their ears so Rui calmed her down.

"You have to admit Rei! Rinto and you are, like, a so totally perf shipping!" Lenka beamed wide and gripped her hands on Rei's shoulder, shaking him the way Rui shook him a while ago. Rui got Lenka to stop when she explained he didn't want to be shaken.

"Lenka's right, Rei. You and Rinto are perfect. Besides, you're a homosexual and Rinto looks handsome. Don't you like him?" Rui smiled, her eyes filled with excitement and energy. Rei shuddered and shook his head sideways when he heard Rui call him a homosexual. He turned back to Rui and glared but caught Lenka's expression.

"Nyaaaaahh! Oh my god! Totally perfect! Rinto's a bisexual but mostly interested in guys! I could set you both up a date!" Lenka stood up and jumped up and down in excitement. Rui squealed as well and imitated Lenka's actions.

"Wh-what?!" Rei's jaw dropped as horror flashed through his eyes. His sister couldn't really be doing this to him. Is she?

"We should also plan sleepovers for Rei and Rinto so they could be alone!" Lenka added, making Rei's eye twitch in disgust. Rui only nodded vigorously, hearing what pleased her ears and the yaoi infection that stayed with her for years.

"Oh Rui! You have to help me about these plans!" Lenka hooked her arm around Rui's and beamed. "Sure!" Rui agreed, smiling too. Rei groaned and smacked his forehead with his palm.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

That's all for this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one :]


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**:  
I haven't updated in a while now. Ehehe~ Don't worry, I'm not planning to stop this fanfic any sooner.

Disclaimer:  
I do not own vocaloids. All rights go to their rightful owner.

* * *

**A Bitter and Sweet Mix Part 3: A Rinto x Rei Vocaloid Fanfiction**

"Oh Rui! You have to help me about these plans!" Lenka hooked her arm around Rui's and beamed. "Sure!" Rui agreed, smiling too. Rei groaned and smacked his forehead with his palm.

He quietly cursed his past self for telling Rui that he was gay. He wanted to go back to time, slap himself upside the head, travel back to the future, then go back to slap himself a couple more times to make sure he'll never tell Rui. EVER.

But sadly, the damage has been done and nothing can fix it. Rei closed his eyes tight and waited for the two female vocaloids to calm down when he heard the door open.

He looked up to see Rinto holding 3 boxes of pizza and the delivery man behind him. Rei inspected the guy and to what he thought, he looked young for his age almost as young as Rei himself, but definitely taller than him.

"I got this" Rui beamed, pulling her wallet from her pocket when Lenka grabbed her arm quickly and insisted on paying herself. Rui disagreed and placed Lenka's wallet back to her pocket when Lenka laughed it off and opened her wallet again.

"Lenka, it's fine, dear. I'll do it" Rui smiled, a really soft and faint blush across her cheeks when the words she said got to her. Lenka blushed softly and smiled back politely.

"Nah, I'm gonna pay the dude. Don't flatter yourself too much about this" Lenka grabbed the total amount of money before Rui accidentally slapped the wallet away from her hand, making it fly across the room to the other side.

"Whoops, now I'll pay" Rui smirked as she watched Lenka frown and fight about the fact who pays the guy. Rei sighed in annoyance and stood up, grabbing his own money from his wallet which were to be located in his right pocket. He pulled out the right amount of money before handing it to the delivery guy.

"Here, just take it. I can't bear the fact that these animals are trying to fight off who pays you, goddamn it." Rei gestured to the two females who were wrestling on the couch. The delivery guy smiled and took the money.

"Thanks. Name's Dell" The silverette smirked and leaned on the wall with one arm. Rei grimaced, feeling the not-so unknown disgust from the pit of his stomach. Rui and Lenka had to stop and listen in, grinning to hear about the delivery guy.

"So, Dell. Do you happen upon taking interest in guys?" Lenka leaned on her lap and propped herself up with her hands, grinning from ear to ear. Rui sat back with arms crossed with the same smirk as she listened.

"In a matter of fact, I-"

"Okay, nothing to hear here. Now, if you may leave, I'd be glad to escort you out,"

Before Dell could finish, Rinto cut him off and offered him to leave. Dell frowned when Rinto opened the door wide. Once he was outside, he turned around one more time and gave Rei a wink before leaving, having the door slam behind him.

"That guy's a jerk" Rinto scowled at the sight of the door before turning around and cooling down. Rui, Lenka, Rei and Rinto had settled down to eat the pizza, chewing off pieces slowly.

"You know what? Before that Dell guy left, what was up with Rinto all of a sudden?" Rui asked nonchalantly with her left eye brow perked up as if expecting for a worthy answer. Lenka nodded her head a little before looking at her brother.

"Yeah Rinto, what was up with you when we asked if he was interested in guys? Could it be that... You were jealous that maybe Rei would like him?" Lenka grinned from ear to ear before dropping her pizza back on the box to hold them beneath her head, raising it.

At the mention of Rei's name, Rei looked up at Lenka and gave her a short glare before turning to his sister. "You do know how I feel about me getting into someone else's conversation, do you?" Raising an eyebrow, he finished off his piece before eyeing his sister carefully. Rui giggled and gave a thumbs up, indicating that she knew while her mouth was full.

At the recently heard information, Rinto perked up when Lenka commented on how Rei might, obvious impossibly, like the guy. He turned to Rei and gave him a questioning look since he lacked the ability to speak at the moment.

"Yes, I'm gay. So what?" Rei glowered before turning his attention back to his pizza. Rinto had made sure he resisted the urge to smile like an idiot at the _exciting_ new information he received.

"Going back on topic! So, what's your answer, Rinto?" Rui waved her hand in front of them and snapped them back to reality. Rinto shook his head and began to answer the curious female brunette.

"I wasn't jealous or anything. I just didn't like the feeling of someone flirting in front of me. It makes me sick. Especially when you saw how lovestruck Len was when he fell in-love with Rei. He. Wouldn't. Stop. Talking. About. You" Rinto nudged Rei by the stomach, earning a soft giggle from the said vocaloid.

Rei cursed himself mentally for giggling like an idiot. He was sensitive at the spot where Rinto nudged him, making him laugh. Although on the other hand, the other vocaloid thought otherwise.

'_Awww. That was so cute! I wonder if there's anymore spots where I could tickle him. It would be fun to find out all his sensitive spots. Eheheh~ No, Rinto! No dirty thoughts! Why are you even thinking about this? This is nonsense! Let's just say... A friend like me would like to find out everything personal from his other friend, which is Rei. Yeah, that should do it. I hope so..._' Rinto thought, making himself feel flushed for a second before anyone noticed.

Before he had the chance to stop himself, he brought his free hand up and ran a finger down Rei's arm, making the said vocaloid shiver and edge away from the blonde.

"Whoa. What the hell was that about?" Rei glared at Rinto after he sat up straight. Unfortunately, Rui and Lenka were busy talking their heads off about fashion and what-not, just something we, males, don't get.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see if your ticklish somewhere else" Rinto smiled brightly and innocently as possible when Rei cracked a grin.

"Oh, I am, as a matter-of-fact. Although, I'm not the one to give in easily for you to find out. In simpler terms, wanna find out what you're looking for, you do all the work" Rei's grin grew wide when he saw the expression on Rinto's face. He observed as his smile slowly faded away into a jaw-dropping gape. Inside, he was laughing out loud at the priceless expression Rinto was giving. He didn't mean for it to sound that dirty but at some times, he just couldn't help himself.

"Sorry. Did I forget to mention that Rei is like two sides of a coin?" The female brunette on the couch turned her head towards the pair and motioned her hands as if it were covering her ears but instead, it directed to Rei's.

Rinto got the message and leaned in, cupping both Rei's ears. Said vocaloid only raised an eyebrow before looking down onto his lap. Rinto looked at Rui questioningly as if waiting for her answer.

"There's these times he can be a bit dirty but attentive to his surroundings and there are these times where he's like a woman on their period. Nasty, foul or pissy and ignorant and lazy when I ask him to do something. Either he's those two options or he just goes with the flow and I apologize if his change of mood and attitude bothers you. Guess you're on heads, good luck!" Rui smiled and continued her conversation with Lenka who was giggling at all the comments Rui was making.

Rinto removed his hands from Rei's ears and leaned away, catching the stare of the brunette through his eyes.

"Wanna get back in my room? It's boring here" Rei shifted his gaze to something else and stood up. Rinto nodded and stood up to follow the male Kagene to his room. The pair went up the stairs and opened the door to Rei's room which was dimly lighted from the sun outside. They sat down on the bed and fiddled with some stuff when Rinto spoke up.

"How did you feel when you found out a gay guy liked you? You know, Len?" Rinto kept his lips in a straight line in answering, afraid that he probably angered the brunette.

"I could say it was awkward. I never knew anyone liked me. But Len? Len's a whole new level! Just when I was starting to take things normal, Len comes out and tells me he's gay for me. No, I just can't" Rei laid down on his bed and covered his face with the soft yet dull-colored pillow from beside him.

"Let's say it's not Len. What if it's a random guy who happens to be blonde. Now, how would you feel about that?" Rinto crawled beside to where Rei laid and rested his hands down, laying his head on them.

**Rei's Point Of View**

I withdrew the pillow from my face and stared into Rinto's dimly lit blue eyes. _'I never knew they were so mesmerizing_'. I blinked and was free from his reverie when I remembered the question he asked.

"Depends on who the guy is but nonetheless, amused. Why would someone waste their time on me? Tsk. Foolish thing to do, if you ask me." I returned the cold tone back in my voice and turned my head away from the said vocaloid. '_Why would he ask me a question relating to such impossibity? I may find myself falling for other guys but I never found anyone liking me back. Though Len counts as one, I can't accept the fact of loving my best friend who seems like a brother to me in a sexual way. It seems wrong, in my perspective._'

"What if that someone looked hot and awesome? Wouldn't you like them to be your lover or boyfriend?" I felt Rinto sit up and move closer to me. I turned my attention back on the blonde and raised an eyebrow. '_It's not like he would give a damn about it._' I placed the pillow from my lap on my right side to let Rinto take up the space. I sighed and rolled my eyes, thinking whether to bother answering or not. But that had to have the most obvious option so I guess I had to talk.

"Why're you so curious, anyway? It's not like it has something to do with you or Len, does it?" I furrowed my brows when I realized what I said. '_Hmmmm. Rinto and I? Seems impossible but... He is pretty cute. Wait, of course he isn't! I, myself, declared that I won't ever fall for Len but falling for his other duplicate is exactly the same thing! They're look-a-likes, god damn it! Am I really that stupid?_'. I face palmed mentally and grunted lightly.

"Umm. It has nothing to do with Len but what if it was me? Why? Do you like me back, Rei?" I shivered slightly when I found out Rinto has leaned closer and whispered my name into my ear. I couldn't imagine being in this awkward position with a guy. EVER. Rinto had his right arm behind me, towering over my body with his left hand beside me. I was sitting up with my back leaned away from the blonde with my right hand propping me up from the bed. He had his leg in between mine and the view from here makes it look wrong yet.. Hot.

"Of fucking course NOT!" I fought the blush that threatened to cross my cheeks and covered it with my usual scowl. I pushed him away from me and glared at him, as if throwing daggers at a dangerous velocity of speed through his eyes. Although, his smile didn't leave his face. It stayed there like glue on paper. I was going to comment on how he managed to keep the smile up when he raised his hand and brushed his thumb against my forehead to sweep my bangs away from my eyes. I froze and stared at him with the dark aura gone. His smile began to drop slowly as he leaned closer my face. He continued this act until he was mere centimeters away from my lips with our nose colliding with each other.

"I'm willing to change that answer," Rinto smiled deviously. Before he had a chance to do anything else, my conscious state has returned and the scene flashed back through my mind. I grimaced and pushed him away with a little force. I can't find the energy to use when my hands met his chest. But I did have enough energy to return to reality. Rinto was going to kiss me and that was final.

"I don't like you that way, Rinto" I scowled and stood up from my bed. I crossed my arms as my dark aura returned with a lot more darker surrounding. Rinto's expression was shock but he quickly changed it to something cheery. "Ahahaha~ Funny. I don't know what's gotten into me. Ahah," I'm not too stupid to know Rinto's nervous around me. I sighed and forced the memory out of my mind when I heard Rui yell.

"Rei! Rinto! Come down here now! I have awesome news!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**:  
Hellz YEAH! Chapter 4, EVERYONE!

Disclaimer:  
I do not own vocaloids. All rights go to their rightful owner.

* * *

**A Bitter and Sweet Mix Part 4: A Rinto x Rei Vocaloid Fanfiction**

**Rei's Point Of View**

"I don't like you that way, Rinto" I scowled and stood up from my bed. I crossed my arms as my dark aura returned with a lot more darker surrounding. Rinto's expression was shock but he quickly changed it to something cheery. "Ahahaha~ Funny. I don't know what's gotten into me. Ahah," I'm not too stupid to know Rinto's nervous around me. I sighed and forced the memory out of my mind when I heard Rui yell.

"Rei! Rinto! Come down here now! I have awesome news!"

I turned around to walk out of my room, descending down the stairs afterward. When I reached bottom with Rinto trailing behind, I saw Rui leaning on the front door, grinning from ear to ear. I approached her quietly and when she noticed me, she stood straight and placed her hands on her hips.

"So, what's up?" I shoved my hands in both sides of my short pockets and plopped down on the couch. Rinto sat beside me, obviously shifting closer by my side. I sighed softly and edged away from him. Rui seems to notice but decided not to mention anything.

"Lenka and I planned that they'll be having a sleepover here! While it's still noon, we could invite a few of my friends over and hang out for a while! I could introduce you to them too. What do you say?" Rui clasped her hands together and smiled at Rinto and I. The moment I heard she was bringing friends, I know this won't go well. I opened my mouth to say no but a certain blond beat me to it.

"That'll be awesome! And by the way, where's Lenka?" Rinto looked around and asked my sister. Yeah, where did Lenka go? I leaned back into the couch further until almost half of my body was on the couch.

"She said she went back home to go get your belongings for your sleepover and what-not. She won't be back until 2 hours. So, what do you guys want to do for the meanwhile?" My sister asked. I shrugged and Rinto simply bit his lip. Rui turned to face him and smiled brightly.

"Anything in mind, Rinto?" My twin asked the blond vocaloid. I glanced at Rinto to see him smiling nervously. I rolled my eyes and covered them with my hands. With my sight gone, I could hear the both of them loud and clear.

"Eheheh~ Just some stuff" Rinto said, probably shifting around on the couch.

"Okay. You two stay here while I go invite some friends and go buy some food. Bye~!"

And with that, I heard the front door slam close. I took my hand out from my eyes to see the living room occupied with only Rinto and I. I groaned and planned to go up my room when a pale hand gripped itself onto my wrist, yanking me to it's owner.

"What the hell, Rinto?!" I yelled at the vocaloid in front of me who was grinning. With a sudden tug, Rinto pulled me ontop of him and locked his arms around me. My eyes flared and my grip on his shoulders dug deeper from annoyance. '_This jackass doesn't know who he's dealing with!'_

"Relax! I'm not going to try anything on you. I just wanted to hug you, that's all" the said vocaloid beamed with a hint of mischief. I tried to ignore it but it got part of my attention. I literally growled and tried to back away from the cuddle the blonde was giving me. Unfortunately, he held me closer and snuggled up by the crook of my neck.

I gasped when I felt his breath on my neck. It was warm and comforting yet... This is wrong! I leaned away from Rinto and managed to escape the death grip he had on me. He was surprised to see me get off but smiled anyways. I glared at him for the thousand time and finally exhaled when I realized I've been keeping my breath in.

"Look, what's your deal anyway? Why are you so touchy when were alone? Why do you keep bugging me all of a sudden?" I crossed my arms, feeling slightly annoyed that this blonde in front of me refuses to respond when I heard the door click open. It was Lenka carrying multiple bags on her shoulders. She simply dropped them on the couch and smiled at us when Rinto asked her a question.

"I thought it'll take you two hours or so to get here", the male Kagamine stood up and questioned his sibling. I ignored the reply Lenka gave and fiddled with my thumbs. When I thought they weren't done speaking, I turned around to leave them to their business and wished to go up my room when, of course, that had to be ruined when a certain hand entwined itself around mine and pulled me close to it's owner's chest. I glanced sideways to see Lenka enter the kitchen, leaving me with no other than the devil himself.

"Where do you think you're going? We have business to attend to~" I have yet, once again, felt his breath near my ear. I groaned in frustration when I felt him pull me down towards the couch with him below me. He slipped both his hands back onto my waist and held them there to piss me off, which worked not a second later.

"I'm not letting you go until I say so" the blonde behind me happily stated. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes when I felt shifting movements between my legs. I lowered my head to see that Rinto has slipped his thigh in between my legs and up my groin. My eyes flashed in shock and horror from the state I'm in. One move and he can make my body writhe for more. I have hormones that rage quite perfectly for a time like this. Great, the disadvantages of being a teen.

I tried shifting my body to try and get away from Rinto but resulted in having me unconsciously grind up against his lower genitals. I didn't take notice until I heard something that surprised me, sending shivers down my back all together. Rinto let out a shaky breath and moaned lightly enough for only me to hear. I glanced up to see his heated face and literally wanted to smack myself over and over again for doing such an awful thing without noticing.

"Rinto, let go" I tried to whisper so that the other female in the house won't hear. After a moment of silence, his hands slowly untangled and as it slowly slides down, caressing my sides, I was able to get up with a blank expression. But really, I'm just as confused as he was. Yeah, I'm a homosexual but... Have I actually found out who I'm gay for? And if so, was it Rinto? I've felt awkward around him and it hasn't even been two days! Is it possible... For him to like me back?

_'Who am I kidding? Rinto's bisexual. He can still fall for sluts and be proud of it. And besides, so what if he doesn't return my feelings? Some things in life aren't all that perfect as they seemed to be so why bother? It's not like anyone I crushed on EVER returned my affection back to me.'_

I sat back down in the couch away from Rinto and opened the television. After a few more minutes of waiting, Rui came back with some groceries and some other people. I ignored them when Rui stood in front of me to block my vision from the television. I looked at her lazily and raised an eyebrow.

"Rei, I want you to meet my friends. Miku, Gumi, Mayu, Rin, Mikuo, Nero, and Akaito" Rui chimed. Behind her stood a girl with really long teal hair tied to twin pigtails. She waved her greeting before saying she was Miku.

"Hey! I'm Gumi!" Beside Miku was a girl with short green hair. She looked pretty cool. I smiled and greeted back.

"I'm Mayu" the quiet girl with long wavy blonde spoke. I gave her a nod and turned my head to the next vocaloid.

"Rin Kagamine, Len's brother. We've seen each other but seldomly talk" Rin smiled slyly and gave a playful smile afterwards. God, it's a good thing I know when to mess with her and when not to.

"Mikuo Hatsune. Miku's brother. Nice to meet you" the tall guy with the same teal hair as Miku's spoke. I smiled at him and returned the greeting.

"Nero Akita. Neru's awesomely hot brother. Great to see a new face in the group" the guy with blonde hair spoke up. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head anyways.

"Hey, I'm Akaito!" the tall guy with red hair had his hands in his pocket as he smiled. I smiled back and greeted him.

After the greetings, we hung out for a while to get to know each other. Mikuo was slightly annoyed by his sister who kept pestering him about her leek pillow that he stole from her, Mayu was taking pictures of Gumi and Akaito doing funny stuff such as posing on the couch, pretending to eat Miku's head off in a distance, and other crazy stuff, and Rin was busy on the phone talking to some girl named Neru. Must've been Nero's sister. Nero was hanging out with Mikuo to try and calm him down from getting Miku on his hands.  
Of course, while the others were off doing something else, I had to be left with the infamous Rinto himself. I blinked when I realized I was staring off and lost in Rinto's eyes again. He was saying something I wasn't able to hear. Hell, I can barely even adjust my hearing clearly as to what Rinto might be saying. He started off talking about how he became bisexual but then I zoned out when he said he was starting to like guys even more.

"Uuuhh Rei? Are you okay?" Rinto snapped his fingers in front of my eyes. I blinked again and glared at the said vocaloid. "You don't need to do that, idiot" he only chuckled before I smiled lightly without noticing it. He smiled back and leaned in forward to hug me. I was frozen for half a minute before shyly returning the hug back. His body felt warm against mine that I unconsciously snuggled up to him. He probably didn't notice, oh well. Suddenly, I was being hugged a tad bit tighter and I realized he had snuggled up to me too. '_Spoke to soon'_.

We broke the hug and let our hands fall on our lap. Oh wait, let me rephrase that. We broke the hug and let MY hands fall on my lap. He held his on my waist for a few seconds when I sighed in annoyance. Before I had a chance to speak, a familiar high pitched voice rang throughout the room.

"Alright, boys and girls! It's Truth Or Dare time~!"

Oh no. It's Rui in her crazy state of daring someone again. I've been playing Truth Or Dare with her for quite some time and let me be the first to say that when you mess with her and unsuspectingly enter a game of Truth Or Dare, check your surroundings for any sight of Rui Kagene because that's how she'll make you pay. One round of Truth Or Dare can make anyone back out when Rui's playing. But this is my sister we're talking about, of course I have the guts to play her.

_'Sigh... Let the game of Truth Or Dare begin..'_


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:  
Sorry it took me too long to post this chapter up. Gomen ne~ Reader-san..

**Disclaimer**:  
I do not own vocaloids. All rights go to their rightful owner.

* * *

**A Bitter and Sweet Mix Part 5: A Rinto x Rei Vocaloid Fanfiction**

One round of Truth Or Dare can make anyone back out when Rui's playing. But this is my sister we're talking about, of course I have the guts to play her.

'_Sigh... Let the game of Truth Or Dare begin..'_

**Regular Point Of View**

Soon as the Hatsune's, Gumi, Mayu, the Kagamine's, Nero, Akaito, Rui, and Rei gathered in a circle, Rinto slipped his way into sitting beside the raven haired vocaloid, who was sitting on the furry gray couch, without the latter noticing. Although Rui did, she pretended she didn't acknowledge this act. Once everyone was comfy in their desired seats, the female Kagene cleared her throat to capture everyone's attention which worked thoroughly but Lenka was lost into Rui's eyes making her block out any noise she's hearing.

"I invite everyone in this house to play a game called Truth Or Dare. I, your beloved master for the day, shall guide you along the twisted way of this path. One shall be asked whether a question regarding an honest answer or a daring request made by these fellow civilians. Which shall you choose? Pick your poison."

The evil and mischievous aura radiated off from Rui's words made everyone in the room shiver. Rei, being used to it, gave a small grimace and leaned on the couch. Rinto nodded but felt quite uneasy playing this game. Now, he wasn't so sure if playing this game was that safe at all. The same thought ran through everyone's minds.

"Now, I choose Mikuo. Truth or Dare, little Kuroko look-a-like" Rui pointed her finger on the shocked Hatsune. Lenka furrowed her eyebrows and blinked. "B-but he looks nothing like Kuroko. At all". With this, Rui shrugged and her eyes went wide with a sudden realization.

"Woops. We don't wanna break the fourth wall, now do we? _Ehehe_~ Now, where were we? Ahh, Mikuo. Choose your doom" Rui faced the slowly recovering from shock Hatsune and smirked. Mikuo didn't want to go through the trouble of dealing actions he might be regretting on doing later. He thought this out and picked his choice. The male teal head sucked in a breath and gathered his courage.

"I go with Truth"

Feeling all too proud of himself for toughing out on that single phrase, Mikuo didn't realize what Rui was doing and the evil grin she had while doing so. She grabbed hold of Nero who was slightly shivering from fear of what she might do. When Mikuo looked at Rui, expecting her to ask the question, his eyes landed on Rui's hands which are now on the button of Nero's black and red plaid button down blouse. Rui glanced up to see Mikuo staring at her hands. _'Perfect'_

Slowly, she started to unbutton Nero's button down blouse. "H-Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Nero protested but Rui ignored his complaints. She saw Mikuo's eyes turn wide and asked the question Mikuo feared.

"So, Mikuo Hatsune, do you admit that this turns you on or do you prefer going down the forbidden place?" She smirked when Mikuo's jaw dropped open. She looked hard into Mikuo's eyes and tried to read him like a book which was easy as pie. She smiled and continued until she popped open the last button. Rui moved the button down blouse a bit loosely so that some of Nero's chest was exposed.

"Your answer, Hatsune?" She waited for the desired answer. Mikuo was taken out from the hypnotizing trance and glared at Rui. "You have no right to do that to Nero, you p-"

"I asked you once and I am not repeating it again. What is your answer?" Rui was now forcing him to answer. He gulped and sighed in defeat. Mikuo didn't want this to get any harder. If you know what I mean...

"Yeah, I admit," Mikuo paused, thinking that Rui probably knew what he meant by that. Unfortunately, Rui shook her head and asked one final time.

"You admit you got aroused? So technically saying, you're gay?" Mikuo was taken aback. His eyes were as wide as his mouth that was open. He grunted and decided to get on with it. The group, who kept quiet all the time, was in state of shock. Shocked that Rui would do such a perverted act or the fact that Mikuo might possibly be gay.

"Yeah, I admit it aroused me and I am gay. Happy?" Mikuo bit his lip and casted his gaze downwards to avoid the female Kagene's triumphant grin.

"Alright, sorry Nero. You choose next, Mikuo" Rui apologized to the blonde who was now buttoning up the buttons on his blouse hurriedly. Gumi, who was not that disgusted by the event, helped Nero.

"Uhmm, Rei, I choose you" Mikuo smiled wide and pointed at the raven haired male who was slouching on the couch with his feet dangling off the side. The brunette looked up and sighed. "Geez, what am I? Your pokemon?"

"Fourth wall! Watch it, grumpy!" Rui beamed at her brother. "W-wha- Grumpy?!" Rei protested. He was now hyped up on taking revenge on his sister after this game.

"Yeah, a cute nickname I chose for you since you're always grumpy all the time" Rui placed a light hand ontop of Rei's head and ruffled his hair. Rei leaned away from the touch and faced Mikuo. Not wanting to look like a sissy to everyone, he chose the latter. But did he really want to waste his time on such foolishness? Why not. He's got all night. Rui, seeing the troubled look on her brother's face, knew what he was going to pick. She moved her hand away and smiled brightly at her brother.

"God dangit... Dare" Rei had to look at his lap to avoid his siser's gaze. Although that didn't stop him from hearing the high pitched squeal that came from another source. He looked back up to see Lenka covering her mouth with Rui standing beside her. Looks like Rui had something else planned in her mind but gladly, she wasn't the one daring Rei. Was she?

Unknown to the brunette, Mikuo was as perverted as Rui but never smarter. He took a long pause to think when an idea came to him. He looked at Rei's side and saw Rinto playing with his thumbs. _'Perfect'_

"Rei Kagene, I dare you to give Rinto Kagamine a sexy lap dance!"

Once those words left Mikuo's mouth, everyone's mouth dropped open. Rin, Rui and Lenka was busy drooling and scouted for tissues. Miku, Mayu and Gumi had their handkerchief up their nose to stop the bleeding. As for Akaito and Nero, they had their hands on their mouths. Rinto looked up when his name was mentioned and when he took the time to let the words to sink into him, he felt himself heat up.

"The fuck's wrong with you?! There's no way in hell I'm doing tha-"

"He'll do it!" Rei was cut off when Rui rudely interrupted him. He got off the couch and started ranting about the dare but Mikuo wasn't listening. Rui smiled and stood face to face with her brother.

"CD's on the second shelf. Choose song 3" Before Rei was able to ask what she meant, he was dragged off with Rui grasping his hand tightly. He was pulled into her room and Rui closed the door. She headed for her closet and inside, thousands of clothes were to be located. There was a never ending pile that Rei could see no end to it.

Rui took out a black and gray plaid button down blouse like Nero's and short dim yellow shorts with the same gray belt piece dangling from the side. Rui took no time in changing Rei into those clothes, seeing as Rei is her brother, she didn't mind anything being seen. She finished off with several unbuttoned buttons on the top and smirked at her masterpiece.

"Now, advice on the lap dance, wiggle your hips and slowly button down this shirt the way I did with Nero. Next, ake sure you're facing him the whole time and always look at him in the eyes. Third, tease him a little. Y'know, bite your lip, lean into him, all that stuff. Got it?" Rui heard the faint song being played downstairs and smiled even more. She looked up at her shocked and annoyed brother who was speechless.

"Wait, how do you know all these?" Rei asked, adjusting to the size of the shorts. He admits that the shorts do look pretty hot but he definitely didn't need to find time to use it. He crossed his arms and listened to the music being played downstairs and immediately recognized it. For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert. Damn, his sister was good at picking these type of songs but he never was a fan of Adam Lambert. He could just listen to his sister blasting the music out in her room with her stereo.

"I have the internet, my yaoi skills, and fanfiction. Don't worry, I'm an expert. Now c'mon!" Rui dragged her brother out of the room. She took in the sight of the living room and smirked wide when she saw what Lenka had done to the place. Rinto was seated on a chair, the lights were dimmed and colored lights were glazing over the room. Okay, now THAT, impressed Rui. She guessed it was probably Lenka's doing. She'll have to thank her later on.

Rui descended the stairs with Rei and pushed Rei in Rinto's vision. They looked into each other's eyes and both gulped nervously. Rei grunted in annoyance that his sister had found a way to embarrass him. Or actually, someone else did. Which was kinda scary.

He was letting his guard down easily. Rei's sure to make them pay later on. He made his way closer to Rinto and stared at him with a look filled with lust. He knew it was just for the show and entertainment so why not tease the blonde a little? This might be fun. Not that Rei enjoyed making Rinto get hard but to get him back for all that hugging and the arousing things he did.

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

He slowly swayed his hips left and right while going down. He raised back up slowly and pulled on the collar of his shirt. He tugged on the buttons and popped them open one by one. He continued his swaying and leaned in close, making sure that the blonde saw him bite his lips lustfully. Rinto felt nothing but shock. He was obviously aroused by the scene and stared at the brunette's body and acknowledged his actions. He was blushing madly along with the raven haired male. _'O-Oh my god, is he for real?'_

_Oh!_

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment _

Rei sighed and turned around. He continued swaying his hips and went lower while unbuttoning the last piece on the black and gray blouse. He wiggled his hips back up and slowly slid the shirt down his shoulders. This scene caused Akaito, Mayu and Lenka to faint on the ground. Nero, Mikuo and Miku's jaw's were dropped down low. Rin and Gumi were suffering from massive blood loss from nose bleeding while Rui stood triumphantly of her masterpiece. If her brother can do that, who knows what Rui can do. This made her smirk wider. '_Yup. That's my brother alright.'_

Oh!

I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet

You thought an angel swept you off your feet

But I'm about to turn up the heat

I'm here for your entertainment

Rei didn't finish sliding his button down blouse down to tease the arousingly surprised blonde and turned around. He kept the blouse away from his chest which was now exposed. He drew in a quick breath and mastered the courage to climb on to Rinto's lap. This made Rinto's jaw drop like the others and his face and body clearly shouted arousal.

He wanted to grasp the body infront of him and molest it's owner but sadly, he thinks that Rei would hate him if he did. The brunette on his lap moved his body to the beat and took the blouse out. He slid it away from his arms and threw them carelessly on the floor and leaned in closer to Rinto's ear. Rei grimaced in embarrassment before biting it lightly and pulling back slowly to give Rinto a lustful smile.

The raven haired vocaloid stood up quickly and turned his attention back to the bewildered group and glared into Mikuo and Rui's eyes. This made them shiver but without a doubt, feel jubilant with the fact that they made a seemingly cold and dangerous person do such a thing. They smiled apologetically at him but Mikuo frowned afterwards, not being able to shake off the feeling of fear coursing through his veins. Who knows what he'll do to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**:  
I do not own vocaloids. All rights go to their rightful owner.

* * *

**A Bitter and Sweet Mix Part 6: A Rinto x Rei Vocaloid Fanfiction**

The raven haired vocaloid stood up quickly and turned his attention back to the bewildered group and glared into Mikuo and Rui's eyes. This made them shiver but without a doubt, feel jubilant with the fact that they made a seemingly cold and dangerous person do such a thing.

They smiled apologetically at him but Mikuo frowned afterwards, not being able to shake off the feeling of fear coursing through his veins. Who knows what he'll do to him.

"I'm definitely making this Truth Or Dare game worth the revenge" Came the words of the brunette who was dragging his feet against the floor, all the way to pick up his button down blouse. Upon reaching it, he picked it up and hastily wore it back on. He turned back to the other group and found them staring off into distance.

"Are we continuing this or not?" Rei asked after buttoning up his blouse. Mikuo and the others snapped from their daze and scrambled up to sit back in the circle, forgetting what Lenka had did to the place and deciding to keep it that way. The said brunette had sat down in the circle too once done redressing himself. Rui had a smile plastered on her face as she gave a light pat on her brother's back.

"Yes, we shall. You're next"

Rinto, who was seated on the comfortable looking chair, sat down together with the group and tried to keep the maddening blush down. Although failing quite miserably, he casted his gaze down his lap to hide it from the others. But that's when he noticed another problem.

As much as Rei wanted to choose Mikuo, he wasn't allowed at the time and knew it would be rather unfair for the others if they didn't have a turn. Instead, he chose the lone red head who was pulling his red scarf away from the Kagamine, Lenka's grasp.

"So Akaito, Truth Or Dare?" Hearing his name made him perk up. The latter held onto the crimson scarf and tilted his head in thought. Lenka grunted in the background as she was trying to pull the scarf away from Akaito's hands but went downhill from there.

"Dare. Come at me, bro" Akaito said somewhat exultant. He smiled almost daringly at the blank look on the brunette's face. But what he didn't know was what he was thinking at the moment. Rei scanned the room for hints on he could use as part of the dare. Make Akaito do something humiliating then have Mikuo shivering from his wrath. Through the dare, of course.

He ceased his search for whatever it was he was searching for and overlook the left vocaloid group in determination. His sight closed on Lenka and a wild smirk snaked its way on his lips. His eyes turned the way the expression his grin was giving out and glinted. Rinto saw this glint and felt all too well to not mess with the raven haired boy when a chance was given. Rei figured might as well give it a go and embarrass the red head who had done nothing wrong to him. At all.

"In that case, I dare you to switch outfits with Lenka" Were the words that left the lips of its mischievous yet proud owner. Rui, Rin, Nero, Miku, Mayu and Gumi slapped a hand over their mouths to hold back giggles that were slipping through. Mikuo was staring, shocked, at the request made by the vocaloid who he dared not an hour ago. Akaito's left eye twitched as his mouth turned to a shape of an oval.

"Y-You can't be serious!" Lenka gazed up at the grinning brunette and whimpered beneath those undying look of fearless triumph. The said Kagene only rested his head on his hands as they were placed below his chin. He tilted in anticipation and only gave the wondering blond the familiar smile.

"_Sigh_. No turning back now, can I? Lenka, go with me to the bathroom so we could change" Akaito sighed in defeat. He stood up and let the red scarf slide down onto the floor. He glanced down on the said blond who was still on a sitting position, obviously ignoring him.

"Eeeehh?! You're really going through with this?!" Lenka looked up with questioning in her eyes. The red head only nodded before helping the said blond up. They walked towards the bathroom ,directed by Rui, and proceeded their exchange of clothing.

"Wow. You two are masters in this game! It gets really heated up in here!" Rin somewhat complimented the dumbfounded set of Kagenes. Rui giggled and thanked her, showing off at the meanwhile. '_But what was there to show off anyways?_' Rei asked himself and chuckled lightly. Rui then turned to look at her brother and raised an eyebrow.

"Anything you wanna share, Rei?"

'_Yes_' "No, nothing dear sister. Just a random thought is all" Rei lied. He felt all too giddy when playing Truth Or Dare. God, he felt like his sister going through an adrenaline rush when she discovers a new yaoi pairing. So this is what they had in common. They get excited through others despair, as you may call it. Rui, pairing guys and literally making their life a whole homosexual mess. Rei, making other vocaloids pass through the wave of dares considering on what he feels and relating it to their actions.

"So that's why they call you guys the Twin Towers of Trouble. No wonder"

Rei and Rui turned their attention to the green haired vocaloid who had her finger on her lip as she looked up in thought. Rui blinked and shifted closer. "They _who_? Twin-_what_?" she repeated. Gumi glanced at her and beamed. She set her hands aside and fixed her position into sitting on her legs with her feet folded below her.

"People in school last school year. They call you guys the Twin Towers of Trouble. I doubt you two ever heard of it" Gumi smiled at the two pairs. Rui was quiet for the moment before squealing in glee. This caught the green haired vocaloid in surprise as she was tackled down by the glomp Rei's sister placed upon her.

"That's so cool! Who knew people gave us names! Twin Towers of Trouble. Me likey!" Rui got up as soon she was down. She waved her arms frantically in the air as she performed known superhero poses. Mayu and Rin chuckled at this when Rui heard it. She slacked off into their directions and dragged the both girls up to their feet.

"Fly with me, citizens, flyyy!" Rui entangled both their hands in hers and dragged them behind her as she ran through different room yelling "Twin Towers of Trouble! Dun dun dun duuuuun!"

The left male Kagene laughed at their actions and saw that Mayu and Rin was getting tird with keeping up with the hyperactive female brunette. While preoccupied with the humorous scene, Rei didn't notice the other blonde who was shuffling his way closer to him. Rinto scratched the back of his head before nudging the side of Rei's belly, making him giggle from being caught off guard.

He twisted his head to the left and found Rinto's eyes staring widely at him. '_How cute_' he thought. His eyes grew a tad bit wide without the blond noticing. '_Wha- He's not cute, you fool!_' His mind was arguing with him again. He masked his own fight by smiling sweetly at the blond.

"S'up?" He said. Rinto blinked, regaining from the unknown trance he has been encountered and smiled nervously around the raven haired male. "Heh. Nothing really" He looked away as he sat down beside Rei. '_Do I really have to get flustered after that dare he did? It's over, for goodness sake!'_ Now, it was Rinto's turn to argue with himself. He sighed and faced palm himself almost too literally that Rei caught the action.

"Anything wrong?"

'_Yessss! I think you're hot and- What? No! I mean, I guess I think you're cute? Nope. Definitely not saying that'_ is what Rinto thought and wanted to say. "Ahahaha. Me? No, everything's fine" He continued to rub the nape of his neck in an anxious way and smiled. Even if Rei noticed, he ignored it and glanced up back to the chasing girls. They finally settled down onto the floor when the door to the bathroom opened.

"Uuuuugghh, this skirt is so skimpy that even sluts would pay to have it" Akaito complained. Rui and Rei bursted into fits of laughter at the sight while others rolled on the floor from laughing too hard. Akaito wore the identical sailor blouse Rin wore but with shorter sleeves. It hugged his body tightly that every part of his muscle showed.

As for the skirt, well, it was too short for his discomfort. It only went nearly eight inches below his waist before his underwear showed. Or should I say Lenka's underwear. Fortunately, or unfortunately, he had switched underwears with Lenka to hide his boxers when he had to wear her skirt. It was a hard job to argue back with a girl wearing such skimpy outfits but he managed.

"Who're you calling a slut, slack off?! It's waaaayy too hot with this black coat thing. Plus the scarf, it would totally be a real _beach_ in here with the sun and the people on tanning oil and all. Yeesh!" Lenka came out with her hands fisting the side of Akaito's jeans as they dragged against the floor. The vocaloids in the room laughed harder at this and every single on of them took their cellphones out and flashed a couple pictures of them. Akaito and his female companion, Lenka, groaned throughout the whole photo shooting session.

"O-Oh my G- ahahaha!" Miku snapped her teal phone shut as she laid down on the floor from the tummy aching. Same thing happened with the others and eventually, only Rei and Rui was the only ones standing. Or sitting, for that matter. "Oh man, Mikuo. Rei's so bringing you down" Rui looked down at the tired yet still giggling teal haired mess on the floor. Mikuo calmed down and carefully brought his body upwards with his arms supporting him underneath.

"I'm looking forward to it and I'm making sure all of my dares on him requires Rinto interactions and whatever" Mikuo's giggles died down and replaced his tired face with a sly smirk. Rei only challenged the male with the same smirk and nodded his head in agreement. "Deal" and thus, a grand deal was made.

Rui shook her head and pitied the both vocaloids. None knew how much power the other had. None knew how much rucus the other might make towards the other. None knew but the master herself. Rui had seen Rei challenge people through Level 5, his stage of daring people through the maximum. It had not been well since that.

It was all a commotion of a hospital, a cellphone, the internet, and a banana. It happened months ago with a guy who dare defy the male Kagene. He goes by the name of Meito, Meiko's brother. He was known to be the school's show off that Rei had been fed up with his actions. When a game of Truth Or Dare has been made, having Rei, Rui and Meito in it, Rei found himself getting back at the brunette at ease.

Rui had encountered Mikuo at his stages too. His opponents had to live in vain and shame for the rest of their highschool life. Once, a guy named Piko Utatane had to dress up in a pink loli dress and tie his hair up in two short pigtails for the school photo. Let's just say it didn't end well.

"Both of you shall have the best of luck and may the forces be with you" Rui patted both boys' back and gave them an all knowing sinister smile. They smiled and turned to face each other. Rei had a different look on his face which the others were not familiar with. This made them shiver at the slightest but didn't reveal it for the dear of getting noticed. Mikuo had a sweet smile but behind it lies a dangerous zone no one ever wants to cross.

"You guys, you're scaring off the people in the room. Have space, will ya'?" Rui winked at them and sat down. Mikuo nodded and turned back to the group. Same goes for Rei who calmed his nerves down and settled his wild grin to a thin line.

Rinto was worried things will go wrong but pushed it aside. As the set of vocaloids proceeded to play the game, Rei unconsciously wrapped an arm around the guy beside him who happens to be Rinto. The said male blushed lightly at this and eyed the blank look on Rei's face.

"I'm gonna have so much fun" muttered the brunette. Rinto heard this and the blush painted across his cheeks deepened. '_W-what fun does he mean by that?_'. As if answering his question, Rei turned to him and leaned closer to him. He settled close and whispered his desired words into the blond's ears.

"Play along through Mikuo's dares and I'll get him back for it, okay?"

Rei retreated and gave a smile. Rinto beamed back for approval as both shared a second of agreement. They glazed back at the group who had a whimpering Mayu covered in maple syrup which was held by Nero.

"I friggin' hate you both so much, Akai-chan and Nero-kun~!" Came the complaint of Mayu who was adjusting her torso with the sticky coppery brown substance. Both Rinto and Rei chuckled. Rei held his arm around the blond and knew what he was doing but did nothing about retreating from it. Instead, he smiled to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

All rights go to their respectful owners. I own nothing but the idea of the fanfiction.

* * *

**A Bitter And Sweet Mix Part 7: A Rinto xRei Vocaloid Fanfiction **

Rei retreated and gave a smile. Rinto beamed back for approval as both shared a second of agreement. They glazed back at the group who had a whimpering Mayu covered in maple syrup which was held by Nero.

"I friggin' hate you both so much, Akai-chan and Nero-kun~!" Came the complaint of Mayu who was adjusting her torso with the sticky coppery brown substance. Both Rinto and Rei chuckled. Rei held his arm around the blond and knew what he was doing but did nothing about retreating from it. Instead, he smiled to himself.

As the time and dares come and go, Rei obediently participates along with the others. He lets his arm hang loose around the blonde's neck while its owner secretly enjoys this moment. Rinto couldn't shake the high feeling he was experiencing right now. He felt weird yet he enjoyed it.

Night time comes and Rin noticed. "Guys! I'll be cooking dinner for all of us! Anyone wanna help?" Rin stood up abruptly, distracting Gumi from her dare of balancing the fresh carrot on her nose as it fell on her lap. She grunted and placed the raw vegetable beside her. Mayu giggled and raised her hand. She joined Rin and skipped along with her in the kitchen.

"I wanna help!" Miku squealed and ran into the said room. Rui smiled and turned to us. "Let's take a break for a while" She stood up, ascended up the stairs and into her room. Gumi and Lenka seem to stand up and follow the direction Rei's sister went. Then, that leaves the guys. Rinto, Rei, Nero, Akaito, and Mikuo.

**Rinto's Point Of View**

"It's just us bros here." Mikuo stretched both his arms at the back of his head and leaned on the sofa behind him. Akaito yawned and tried to adjust his seating with the short skirt. "Girls and their skirts..." I heard Akaito mutter. It seems we all did because the next thing I knew, we were laughing altogether.

"Oh man. I'm with you on that" Nero smirked and, before our eyes, began to lay down with his head on Mikuo's lap. I thought I was the only one who noticed but when Akaito looked up, his eyes widened. "Uhh Mikuo, don't you feel uncomfortable with Nero on your lap?" Akaito then pointed the obvious. Mikuo raised an eyebrow but when realization hits him, he gets the message and faces Nero.

"Yo, get the hell off me" Mikuo poked Nero on the nose. The blond only chuckled before getting up. The atmosphere of the room seems to change and I could sense it. '_What's with the tension?' _I asked no one in particular.

"Let me hear you guys straight, what do you think of girls?" Nero broke the silence for a minute and had us thinking. What _do_ I think of girls? I tilted my head and bore my vision into the ceiling. "I guess they're oka-"

"No, I mean are you interested in them?" Nero cut me off. I was irritated but I didn't seem to care for the moment when the question struck me. "Excuse me?" Rei asked and leaned forward in interest. I can hear Nero sighing before he repeated his question. "Don't you people get annoyed by girls? I mean, when you encounter one who happens to like you. I don't get why we need girls when we have ourselves." I didn't get it but by the way Mikuo's face was scrunched in disbelief, I could tell it was something surprising.

"Dude, are you gay?"

Akaito perked up and looked at Nero for answers. I looked as well and thought if it was true but he looked so tense that I didn't want to make him feel guilty. Too late, I already am feeling guilty. Nero only stared at his lap without a word when Rei decided to take defense for him.

"So what if you're gay? There's nothing wrong with it, is there?" Rei finally retracted his arm from my shoulder and crossed both of them in front of his chest. I looked at him and agreed as well. "He's right. Love has no limits. Anyone is free to love who they want" I added and smiled at them. Nero lightened up and glanced at us with hopeful eyes.

Mikuo seem to smile lightly and giggle. "I guess being gay is fine. Girls are annoying anyways. You have a good point, Nero" Mikuo crawled over to Nero and gave him a warm hug. Akaito let the curiosity slip and let out a sigh not too long before he proceeded to check his phone for messages. I quietly "awww" 'd at the scene and Mikuo heard it. I clamped a hand on my mouth before moving an inch away from him when I saw a smirk make its way on his lips.

"You were the one who said love had no limits. Then, why don't you go over to Rei and give him a big warm hug" Mikuo lets go of the blond vocaloid and sits down beside him. I turned my head to Rei's direction and saw him already looking at me. I tensed but I managed to lean close and wrap my arms around him.

'_He feels so warm. He smells so good. I don't wanna let go'_ I stayed there, hugged him tight and got lost in his scent. I have no idea how long this was but when I felt arms wrap around my waist, I was transported back to reality and saw Rei hugging me back. I blushed and my heart beat started to beat faster.

"Rinto, your heart beat is beating faster" Rei blurted out. I heard Mikuo chuckle but decided to ignore the nuisance in the room. "Sh-shuddap" I stuttered. He grabs me by the waist and looks me in the eye. This is really freaking me out. I can handle eye contact with others but with this guy, I don't think I can. "Hmm, by the way you're acting, I assume you're flustered?" Rei smirks and tightens his grip on my waist.

My mouth opened and I stared in shock at him. I heard a device hit the floor and pressumed Akaito must've noticed and dropped his cellphone. Mikuo and Nero wasn't in my line of sight right now so I had no idea what they were doing. Or how they reacted to the situation I'm in. "C'mon, you're better than that. No homo, right?" I felt myself get pulled down centimeters away from his face before the blush painted across my cheeks started to darken and reveal themselves.

"Dude, stop. It isn't funny anymore" I gasped and tried to push away. Look, it was fun when_ I_ was the one playing with him. He looked so cute that I just wanted to.. Ugggh! Right now, I feel like I'm the uke in this relationship.

"What?" Rei left space for the both of us and had a boastful grin on his face. I raised an eyebrow and questioned him. "What **what**?" He chuckled and propped his head on my shoulder as he whispered in my ear. "In which relationship did you feel like the uke?" My eyes widened when I realized I must've said the last part loud enough for him to hear.

Before I start to panic, I saw the girls bring out food from the kitchen and spread them on the table. I sighed when he let his grip on me loosen. Akaito hovered his index finger over his mouth, indicating that he'll be quiet about what happened and so did Nero. Mikuo only gave me a pat at the back when he walked by.

I looked back at Rei and he seemed to go back to his usual self. No more domination, he just looks like the usual Rei who no one dared to mess with. Or the usual Rei who kept his face void of emotions. Or the usual Rei who didn't notice how attractive he was. He was just perfect. I smiled and helped him up from the floor.

"Sorry about the thing I did. I didn't know what got into me." Rei kept his gaze down and apologized. Now, I'm beginning to feel comfortable with the original Rei. '_Heh. I know what's going in to you later. My di- NO! Stop it, Rinto_!' Here goes my perverted mind. I grunted mentally and gave the brunette a hug. "D'aaw, it's fine, Rei. I forgive you" I beamed and led him to the table with all the food sprawled out.

"Itadakimasu~!" Everyone cheered. They chowed down on the food they placed on their plates and stopped when they chewed or they had to drink a glass of water. After I finished my food, I sat backk for a while and waited for the others. "While we're at it, why don't I request a dare for Rei?" Mikuo swallowed the food he chewed in his mouth before declaring the first round of Rei and his dare war.

"Go on" Rui nodded her head and continued her small talk with Rin, who has also finished eating and is now peeling the skin off of the circular orange fruit. I turned my attention back to the other blond in the room then at Rei who was quietly and steadily chewing his food while he listened to us in mild interest. Right before I faced Mikuo, Rin let out a sqeal which resulted in all of us either choking the food we were about to swallow or look at her as if she'd grown two heads.

"I added a rule to Rei and Mikuo's dares. Having sexual interactions with the same gender is allowed!" Rui shrieked and hugged Rin who was grinning madly with the dark blush across her cheeks. I smiled and shook my head.

"AHA! Wait- Before I begin, may I ask, Rinto! Do you like sweets?" Mikuo grabbed his glass of water and took a sip afterwards. Me? He's involving _me_ in this now? No choice. "Well, uhh, yeah. Why not?" I shrugged my shoulders as if it's the natural thing to do. Hearing this made Mikuo smile.

"Cool! Like these sweets?" The teal haired boy reached a hand in his right pocket and brought out a candy wrapped in plastic though I was able to recognize it. "Yeah, so?" I raised my tone slightly to make sure he heard it and make his point clearer. He placed the piece of wrapped candy onto Rei's hand and smirked.

"For your first dare, I dare you to place the candy in your mouth and lick at it, transfer the candy right into Rinto's mouth then back and vice versa until the candy melts. Or to put it simply, both of you have to make out while exchanging the candy in your mouth" Mikuo ended his statement with a maniac-like grin. I shivered and gave him a look of shock and disgust.

"Hnnn. And what makes you think I'll do that?" Rei questioned. He tossed the piece of candy into the air and caught it with the same hand. He repeated until Mikuo finally made up his mind and challenged the latter. "No homo, remember? Just friends wanting to have fun the awkward way. Unless you're too chicken, that is." He crossed both his arms and waited for Rei whose eyebrows were knitted together in thought.

"It's _on_!"


End file.
